


Masquarade

by wendibird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mentions mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/pseuds/wendibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Severus Snape's 50th birthday and his friends take him out to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquarade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling and other entities own everything Harry Potter. I make no money and infringement is not intended. 
> 
> Beta: the glorious snapeisthebest

Masquerade

 

Severus stood in front of the mirror; he looked at himself and wondered if he had finally lost his mind. "What was I thinking when I agreed to going out for a night on the town. I have lost my mind. Too many years as a spy have taken a toll on my mental facilities."

 

His image smirked back at him "You, Severus Snape, are a coward."

 

"Shut up! I am no coward. I spied on the Dark Lord for better than twenty years, for Merlin's sake. I knew I should not have purchased an enchanted mirror, they are always smart arses."

 

His image chuckled back at him, "You may have helped to defeat the Dark Lord, but you are afraid to go to a club with those who also took part in that defeat. You need to relax, and have a good time. Who knows, you may meet someone special." The reflection in the mirror was not quite accurate, the dark muggle jeans, the sapphire shirt the top buttons undone to show a bit of pale chest, the silky ebony hair tied with a simple strip of sapphire leather all were accurate; the twinkle in the eyes that could rival Dumbledore himself, the slight smile on the thin lips, the shadow of crinkle at the eyes did not match the scowl on the man standing before the mirror.

 

"I am not afraid of anything! As for relaxing, I relax when I am in my lab; that is a good time, as you put it. I do not need to meet someone special. You interfere too much for a piece of glass. And stop that infernal smiling, it ruins my mood." Severus told the mirror.

 

The mirror image scowled "Oh, we wouldn't want that would we? You must always be the malevolent snarky bastard, not someone happy or even remotely amused."

 

Severus turned away from the ridiculous looking image scowling while smiling somehow. "Yes, indeed I should not have purchased you."

 

"It wouldn't matter, I reflect you after all. I can't say or do anything you wouldn't deep down, in your case very deep down." The image laughed at itself. "I know why you don't want to meet someone special."

 

"Shut up!"

 

"Nope, don't think so. It's your birthday and you really should be happy. Don't scowl at me, it doesn't affect me. I know who you are, and who you want. You should let him know, he may reciprocate the feelings."

 

"I said shut up! I don't want to hear it. I am who I am, and I am too old to change now. How I feel is irrelvavent. He has no interest in me romantically and I'm not willing to lose our friendship because I'm not strong enough to resist love."

 

"You are a wizard, Severus, that means you're still a young man, and how you feel is very relevant. Like you said, you helped defeat the bloody Dark Lord; you do deserve to be happy. You are a very strong man, but like Garman Wold said, 'When love is your greatest weakness, you will be the strongest person in the world'. You should tell him."

 

"Did I stutter when I said SHUT UP!? You fucking mirror." Severus snarled at his reflection, and stormed out of the room. You could nearly see the old bat like robes billowing behind him.

 

The mirror chuckled, "He'll tell him, he can't hold out much longer." A face appeared in the mirror, smiling "He's much more fun than that prissy princess and her wicked step-mother."

 

~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~

 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, the wonder duo, Remus, Tonks, Seamus, Draco, Blasie and a few others stood outside Masquerade waiting for Severus. It was Severus' birthday. Harry and the others had decided that it was time their friend was able to reap the benefits of all he had sacrificed over the years of Voldemort's attempt to rein. Harry smiled at Draco. 

 

"You're thinking about how things have changed, aren't you?" Draco asked Harry. 

 

"Yes, I was thinking how much I hated you and Severus and how now," He leaned forward and kissed his husbands cheek. "The two of you are among the most important people in my life."

 

"What do you mean 'among the most important people' in your life? If you know what's good for you, and if you don't want to sleep alone tonight I better be the most important person in your life, Mister Malfoy-Potter." Draco mock scowled at Harry, he knew what Harry had meant.

 

"Of course you are, my love! At least 'til I get an heir out of you." Harry teased, hinting at one of the surprises for the man who was one of the most important people in both their lives, as well as the others celebrating his birthday. 

 

Draco lightly punched his spouse in the arm before smiling and kissing Harry. "Where is he? All the planning will be wasted if he decides not to show up?"

 

"He'll show, love, it's his party after all. Hey, does everyone understand what the ultimate goal here is?"

 

A round of affirmative acknowledgements was heard from the fashionable people loitering in front of the exclusive wizarding club. 

 

"Harry are you sure neither one of them will kill us? Especially Severus?" Blaise asked. He was, after all, a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor. So, he was all for the manipulating but not very brave about what the consequences may be.

 

"I'm sure, Blaise. Once they realize how they feel about each other they will be glad we manipulated them."

 

"I hope your right, 'cuz I like having my arse attached."

 

Those gathered laughed, some more nervously than others. They heard the crack of apparition and turned as one toward the sound.

 

Remus whistled a low whistle and said "Damn, Sev, if I wasn't straight and in a relationship I think I would try and take you home tonight." Tonks laughed, while Severus' cheeks flushed a bit at the compliment, making him even more attractive. 

 

It was still difficult for some of the people who had known him a long time to come to terms with how he looked without the glamour he had worn during the time when he was a death eater. He still had the large nose and fair, fair skin, but his hair no longer seemed greasy (except when he had the anti inflammatory potion in it when he was working), there was just something charismatic about him. People were drawn to Severus Snape; it was why Voldemort never really doubted him and that trust was one of the things that helped to defeat Voldemort. People who were not close to him couldn't understand why he had not married or mated, there were plenty willing to be with him. He had tried to have a couple of relationships after Voldemort was destroyed and also, those death eaters not under imperius or otherwise coerced. None of the relationships succeeded however. His heart just wasn't in it; and no matter what he tried, he couldn't get the ex-student and now friend out of his head and heart. That was the secret, that wasn't really a secret; the mirror had teased him about earlier. Severus didn't want to find someone special because there already was someone; someone who he was sure was not interested in him in 'that way'. As a matter of fact, he was disappointed when he didn't see that person here for his birthday party. The hope of him being there was part of the reason Severus agreed to all the hoopla. 

 

"You are very amusing, mutt." Severus retorted to the ex werewolf, who would always be 'the mutt' to Severus no matter how close their friendship was, or how many of the 'pups' he was god father to. 

 

"Well now that you're here lets go in. It's getting cold out here." Harry suggested. 

 

"No one else is coming?" Severus mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

 

Harry smiled and shared a knowing look with the others. "You were expecting someone else, Sev?" Harry asked. He knew, that although Neville was the only regular member of their little group who was not present, Severus would never admit to noticing.

 

"No, just…no. What kind of club is this anyway, I've never heard of it before."

 

"It's new! That's why you've never heard of it." Ron supplied. 

 

His wife finished for him, falling into lecture mode "It is a magical club; it is exclusive only to wizards, witches or muggles invited by wizards or witches. Only the magical and those associated with can see it, much less enter. It is also a little unique; there is a show of sorts every night and" She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and barely concealed giggles. "Oh, sorry. Sometimes I forget I'm not teaching or dealing with the little ones. Why don't we just go in and find out about it." She smiled at Severus, who thought again that she had turned into a lovely young woman, especially since she cut her bushy hair into a more flattering style.

 

"I do the same from time to time, 'Mione." His use of her nickname exemplified how much his relationship with these people had grown and how he had learned to not be quite as straight-laced as he once was. "Let us do proceed." He offered his arm to her and she took it as they walked into the club. Ron smiled and shook his head in amusement, Severus was not the only one who had grown over the years since they graduated and defeated Voldemort.

 

~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~

 

It was nearly dark in the club, like most clubs, when they entered. This one differed from what Severus was expecting because it was more of a dinner club than a dance club, which he was eternally grateful for. All the lights and pounding music would give him a headache. Which, he reckoned, he would have in the morning anyway after all the firewhiskey he planned to down once he got home after this party. It was depressing, turning fifty and not even getting to see the one person he wanted to see. At least the club was tasteful; several round tables with white table cloths were scattered all about. The only light was from candles, and soft music played, seeming to come from everywhere. Yes, tasteful indeed.

 

"Hello, welcome to Masquerade." A deep, sensual voice greeted the group.

 

"Hi, we have reservations, Snape is the name." Harry spoke for everyone. 

 

"Ah, yes. Right this way, please." The tall man, who was wearing a white tux lead the group up a few steps to the back of the club. The other patrons paid no attention to the new comers. "Seville will be with you shortly. You did ask for him? Good, he will be with you in a moment. Please make yourselves comfortable."

 

Everyone sat at the large table and chatted a bit, slyly glancing at Severus. Who was beginning to wonder what kind of place his friends had brought him to, especially when he saw all of the servers had masks on. The masks were interesting; they almost looked like a geisha's painted face. Actually they looked a lot like geisha paint only it was obvious it wasn't just paint, it hid the features of the person wearing it. Severus thought it was beautiful, in an exotic way. 

 

"What kind of place is this? I have never seen a place quite like it." Severus asked.

 

Harry answered "Well, Sev, we knew you wouldn't want to go to a regular club, so we decided to find something different. A very good friend of mine works here and I thought you would like it. You've probably noticed that everyone who works here has a mask on; that's the reason for the name, and the mask keeps things from getting to personal. No one works under their real name, so that their identity is secret unless they want someone to know. They provide everything you could possibly want; food, drink, companionship. They have a no touching rule, you'll notice they wear robes that cover them completely. We will have several masqueraders assigned to take care of us. I have requested my friend specifically for you."

 

Severus shook his head "Harry, I am not interested in a date, if I want one, I know how to get one. I am happy as I am."

 

"This is not a date, this is a birthday dinner. Seville will just pamper you; we have to share masqueraders. We just want you to know how special we think you are." Draco supplied. "So just enjoy your birthday." 

 

"Well," Severus harrumphed "Just so you know I am not interested in being set up."

 

"Sev, I told you, their identities are secret, and there is the no touching rule." Harry turned to his husband "Should we go ahead and tell him?"

 

Draco smiled "I knew you couldn't wait, go ahead."

 

"Tell me what? What are you two up to now?" Severus demanded.

 

"Well, actually we wanted to ask you something." Harry teased, dragging out the suspense.

 

"Out with it, Potter!" 

 

Harry mock pouted at his former professor "Sev, I thought we had gotten past all of that. Okay, Okay. Don't glare at me. We wanted to know if you would be the God father of our baby."

 

"When the time comes, of course, I would be honored. You have to get a baby first though" Then it hit him; exactly what was being said "You are expecting?"

 

The two fathers to be grinned and nodded their heads. 

 

"That is wonderful news. Congratulations, I know you have been trying a long time. I would be honored." He smiled at his friends "What a great birthday surprise."

 

~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~

 

Neville, aka Seville watched the group he was to help tonight. 'Damn Harry and Draco! They can't stop interfering. What the hell am I going to do now? They bring him here and then request me. Damn, damn, damn!' He took a deep breath, looked at the other masqueraders and went to face his friends.

 

There was a masquerader for every two or three people in the small group, except for Severus. Under the excuse that it was his birthday, he had only Seville. The masquerader's job was to make the person or persons they were assigned to feel pampered and important, as well as entertained. Touching other than a hand shake or brief hug was not allowed, nothing intimate. This was not a whore house. There was a show around nine, based on some of the old Japanese traditional dances, the geisha's did before world war two. Gender was not apparent through the magical masks they wore and the robes they wore were also spelled not reveal gender. The training before a masquerader was even allowed to interact with the patrons was extensive. Three months of training after passing a rigorous application process. Neville had aspired to work for this company for years; and now that they had opened a location in Britain, he was thrilled. One of his dreams was coming true. Everyone thought he would go into Herbology, no one knew there was a dancer deep inside him. There were a few of his friends who found it amusing until they saw him dance. Now, that was magic! 

 

Harry had made all of the arrangements ahead of time, including the food, so Seville taking him aside on the pretense of clarifying the arrangements was not altogether unusual. 

 

"Harry, what the hell are you up to? You know I can't spend the evening with him. And you know why! You are one of my oldest friends Harry; you know how much and how long I have wanted this job. Now, you have me risk it! I can't say no to an assignment, you know that. But it has to be impersonal and I can't be impersonal with him. Harry, I can't!"

 

"Calm down, Ne... I mean Seville. He doesn't know it's you. He's your friend too, it's his birthday, and he needs a night out. You know he never does anything for enjoyment, just work, work, work. You can do it. It will help him relax." Harry smiled at his friend encouragingly.

 

"Fine, Harry, but you owe me big! This will be the hardest night of my life. You know the reason I don't hang out with everyone as much when he's around. It's almost funny isn't it? I used to be afraid of him because I thought he hated me and my clumsiness. Now, I'm afraid to be around him because I'm in love with him. So much has changed since we left school and Voldemort was defeated." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Remember, you guys don't know who I am. Enjoy Sev's birthday, Harry. I better get a great tip." He smirked and turned back to the table to begin the evening. 

 

~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~

 

The evening progressed wonderfully. Everyone enjoyed the pampering and the show. For awhile, even Severus seemed to be enjoying himself. He was about halfway through the evening when he realized that there was just something about this Seville that seemed familiar. He spent the rest of the evening trying to ascertain who this person was. When the show began and Seville left to participate, Severus knew who it was; no one moved like Neville. He would know the way that body moved no matter what kind of spells tried to hide it. He knew he couldn't say anything, as it would risk his friend's job, but he also couldn't help feeling foolish. He was sure Neville would be laughing at him later, and that was the last person he wanted laughing at him. He took out another sweetie heart and popped it into his mouth, putting it between his cheek and teeth to let melt. He suddenly became self conscious about the sweet; he thought he was probably the only person in the world who ate them year round, especially the first of January around his birthday. 

 

Severus stared at Seville as he returned to the table, and Seville knew that the older man had solved the puzzle as to who he really was. Seville was a bit nervous, he wasn't sure if the other man would say anything about his true identity. Severus stood and pulled a chair out for Seville to sit in; sitting back in his chair once the other man was seated. 

 

"Beautiful show." Severus complimented the other man, a slight twitch at the corner of his thin mouth.

 

Seville was not sure how to take the compliment, especially with the mouth twitching. Was Severus smiling at him or was he teasing him? He decided to give the man the benefit of the doubt. "Thank you, we all work very hard." He smiled back.

 

"It shows." Severus replied.

 

Seville met at the other man's eyes at that comment, and saw something flicker briefly in the depths of the deep dark pools. What he saw caused him to shiver, electricity running a circuit through his body coming to rest in his groin area. 

 

As Severus watched the younger man's reaction to his failure to completely hide his desire; he decided that maybe he had been wrong and that there was the potential for Neville and him to be more than just friends. He paused a moment, thinking about the fact that Neville had been scarce the last several times the Conquerors' Club, as this group of friends have come to call themselves, had gotten together. He briefly wondered why and if it was because of him. He then chuckled to himself, thinking he might as well give it a chance. He was getting no younger, as today evidenced. 

 

"You remind me of a very dear friend of mine when you dance." Severus told Seville, hinting that he knew who he was and how he felt.

 

Seville paused a moment; he already knew that Severus had discovered his secret but, he was taken aback with the use of the description of their friendship. "I hope that's a good thing." He thought he would fish a little.

 

"Oh, it is a very. good. thing. He is beautiful…never more than when he dances, or working with his plants." This time Severus did smile, he wanted there to be no doubt that he knew who he was talking to. He popped another piece of candy in his mouth, noticing the little phrase stamped on it and got an idea. 

 

Severus spoke to everyone "I think it is time for me to turn in. I'm fifty now you know, cannot be out at all hours." His friends stared at him a moment wondering if he just made a joke or not, it was so out of character. 

 

While everyone was processing Severus Snape with a sense of humor, he turned back to Seville "I thank you for a wonderful birthday party. The companionship and entertainment were marvelous."

 

Seville almost forgot to breathe while looking into the other man's eyes "Oh, um, it was my pleasure. Please, come back soon." He tried to keep the pleading out of his voice; he did not want this night to end. He treasured the time spent with Severus; even if, it was only a part of his work and not something more personal. He would take what he could get. Seville watched the other man say good bye to his friends and leave the club. He dropped his head when he could no longer see Severus. He noticed something on the table in front of him; three little colorful pieces of candy were in a neat row in front of him. Seville knew only one person would have sweetie hearts the beginning of January. So, there was no doubt who had left them. He noticed that these seemed to have more written on them than they usually did, so he took a closer look. The yellow one had written on it: Please meet me; the pink one said: at my home; and the green one: 2 night. Seville's heart stopped. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Did Severus want him to go to his home? Tonight? It had to be, the little candies didn't normally say those things so a spell had to have been used. Severus was the only one he knew who ate them all the time; something he picked up from the old headmaster at Hogwarts. Seville decided he would go. If Severus had not meant for him to, he could always say he came to wish him a happy birthday. He could not wait for his friends to leave so he could finish his work and do the scariest thing he had ever done: go to the man he was in love with. 

 

~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~

 

Neville stood outside Severus' door. Now that he was here, he was having second thoughts. Maybe he had misunderstood the little heart candies. Maybe Severus didn't know who he really was and wanted Seville and not Neville. Maybe it was too late, maybe it was all his imagination, maybe he would never know if he didn't knock on that damn door. He sighed and knocked on the door. Neville heard someone call to enter as the door opened itself. He had been at Severus' home before, many times for that matter, but this time it felt different. 

 

Severus stood in the kitchen area, just out of view of his guest. He was trying to calm himself. He kept telling himself that he helped defeat evil so facing a man twenty years his junior, who he had known for nearly twenty years and who was his friend should have been simple. He took a deep breath grabbed the wine glasses up and went to see what fate held for him. 

 

"Come in and sit, Neville. Would you like some firewhiskey?"

 

Neville sat on the end of the sofa carefully and nodded "Yes, please, that would be nice." 

 

Severus poured the whiskey and handed the other man a glass while keeping one for himself. He took a sip as he sat on the other end of the sofa. He sighed as the liquid warmed him as it traveled to his stomach.  
They sat in silence sipping their drinks for a moment, each not sure what they should say. Finally, Neville looked at the man sitting next to him and said "Um, Happy Birthday Severus. I hope it has been good."

 

The other man turned and meet the younger man's eyes. "Thank you, Neville. Are you looking for a compliment?" He couldn't stop it before came out of his mouth. 'You damn fool, now he's going to leave. Why do you have to be such a snarky git all of the time?' he scolded himself internally.

 

Neville was a bit taken back, and then he smiled as he saw the façade Severus always wore slip briefly before it slammed back into place. "Why would you having a good birthday get me a compliment?" he asked innocently as he decided to tease the older man a bit.

 

"I should not have said that, Neville. I know you do not fish for a compliment. I have enjoyed my birthday so far; in no little way due to you. Thank you."

 

Now Neville was speechless; his jaw dropped open a bit. "Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" he asked when he could speak again.

 

"I beg your pardon?" 'What the hell is he talking about?'

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. You just, sort of apologized, and gave me a compliment all in one breathe. It's just not like you, is all."

 

"There is a great deal about me you don't know, Mr. Longbottom." Severus nearly purred as he looked at the younger man, his eyes hooded.

 

Neville shivered as Severus' voice slithered up and down his spine, 'Merlin, that voice.' He thought.

 

"You haven't called me Mr. Longbottom in a very long time, Severus." He wasn't sure if he should leave or not. Severus had called him by his surname, but he had said it in a voice that would melt butter.

 

Severus smiled. Yes, truly smiled "I'm not sure what I should call you, Mr. Longbottom, Neville, Nev, Nevie, or maybe Seville?" Now, he smirked.

 

"I had a feeling you knew it was me. How did you know anyway? The charms are supposed to make it impossible to tell."

 

"The charms worked very well. It took a bit before I started to wonder who it was you reminded me of. I could not determine it until the show and I saw you dance. No one dances like you do, Neville, no one." The last was whispered with a great deal of passion. 

 

Neville was speechless for a moment, lost in the passion in the smooth voice. When he came to his senses, he only reply was "Oh." He shook his head as it felt a little foggy. "I was worried that I had done something to give myself away, or that Harry and Draco told you; our identities are supposed to be kept secret."

 

"Harry and Draco knew who you were?" 

 

Neville nodded "I told them as soon as I got the job; I have aspired to this job for a long time."

 

Severus uncharacteristically asked another question he knew the answer to "Sooo, they knew who you were and specifically asked for you to be my companion tonight? I should have known, they meddle entirely too much. Did they tell you to come here tonight? Give an ugly old man a little more pity company?" 

 

He thought to himself 'Once again, Severus, you have outdone yourself with your stupidity!'

 

"What? Severus they don't know I'm here. I thought you wanted me to come." Neville's eyes burned. He didn't know what the night would bring, but this was not it. 

 

Severus started to speak, Neville stopped him. "No, Severus, I can't keep living like I have been. You are going to hear me out." The force with which the young man spoke caused Severus to sit back and listen. Neville had never been one to assert himself so adamantly. Frankly, Severus was shocked into silence.

 

"Yes, I think Harry and Draco were being meddlesome tonight. They love you and they wanted you to have a nice birthday. They knew that I would do everything I could to make it as enjoyable as I could; above and beyond what the job requires. I wouldn't be surprised if they had everyone at the party tonight in on it. I kept forgetting that I was at work tonight. I enjoyed that you let yourself go a little bit and that it was me you were so comfortable with, even if you didn't know it was me. You are not old or ugly, Severus. Fifty is very young for a wizard. Hell, these days it's young for a muggle; and I don't know anyone who is more charismatic than you are. As for me coming here tonight, I came here because I wanted to be with you. And, because I thought you wanted me to. Remember, I knew who you were. All night, I knew who I was with. Why did you ask me to come Severus? To belittle me, to tease me or just to torture me?" He waited for the other man to answer him.

 

Severus stared at the younger man for a moment "You wanted to be with...me? Me?"

 

"You have unbelievably low self esteem. Among so much else, you played probably the key role in saving not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. You are the greatest potions master ever and a great teacher. Yes, you can be a complete arse and all, but Severus, there are a lot of people who want to be with you. I have been in love with you for a long time; it's why I have had to stay away as much as I could. I know you could never feel the same way. I guess you see the awkward clumsy boy I was when I started at Hogwarts." He smiled "okay most of the time I was at Hogwarts. If you knew who I was why did you ask me here tonight? You never answered me. Tell me that, and I will leave, and never bother you again."

 

Severus could not believe what he was hearing. Neville wanted him, was in love with him. His eyes had begun to sting with tears he would not allow to fall. When he heard Neville talk of leaving, his heart stopped. He knew he had to do whatever it took to keep the other man with him.

 

"Neville, I..." he began at a loss for the right words he tried again "Neville, I- I'm sorry. I have admired you for a long time. Really, since your seventh year. More so during the war, when you fought so bravely. Gryffindor that you are. Tonight, when I became aware that it was you I had spent the evening with, and not just my wishing you were you, I felt bold. After all, I am fifty today and I have spent most of my life protecting other people and living a lonely life. So, I thought maybe I would do the one thing this year on my birthday that I have been wanting to do for so long and ask you to spend time with me. I wasn't sure if you would come; and then when you said Harry and Draco had known who you were. I was sure you only came to make them happy. They know how I feel about you, I think. Please, I don't want you to leave. Can we just start this portion of the evening over?" Severus was surprised at himself and the degree to which he had opened himself up to the other man. What surprised him even more, was how comfortable he was in doing it. He hoped he had not blown his chance.

 

"No, Severus, we can't start over." Neville told his former professor. 

 

Severus felt as if someone had reached through his chest to squeeze his heart until it was nothing but a pulpy mess. He knew he could not hide his sorrow; he had let his hopes grow. "I understand, thank you for coming. And, truly, this has been a wonderful birthday, because of you."

 

Neville turned to place his glass on the end table and then back to Severus as the man was thanking him. He smiled a smile that lit his face. "We can't start over, Sev, because I would not trade the things you have said to me; I will take admiration if I can't have love. As I said I have loved you a long time, and I want to be with you, as long as you will have me." He gently cupped his hopefully soon to be lover's cheek as leaned closer, "I have loved you so long." He whispered as he brushed his lips across Severus'. 

 

Severus grasped him behind his neck pulling him closer, kissing his love back; trying to convey all of the feelings he had kept hidden through his mouth. Neville moaned as he opened his mouth to allow Severus to deepen the kiss. 

 

When lack of oxygen caused them too reluctantly part, Neville rested his forehead against Severus'. Severus looked in Neville's eyes. "I love you, Neville, with all of me." He whispered. His velvety voice husky with the emotion he finally allowed to show, and he began to kiss the love of his life again.

 

The mirror, who was much too meddlesome itself, smiled. "Another Happily Ever After.” It sighed “This one, perhaps, the most deserved."


End file.
